The Mini Golf War
}}The Mini Golf War is the 21st episode of Season 3. Jack brought a Mini Golf Course which he plays with Oggy in his garden, but for just the sake of their fortune, the roaches spoil Jack's game and make Oggy win somehow, but when there are 5 rounds in a "Mini" Golf course in which there is a slide, strikers, Fun Fair or Egyptian stuff, "Mini" goes right out of the window. Plot Episode Starts: Oggy is lying in his garden, noisily drinking orange juice while Jack comes to the plate. He shows a long Mini-Golf course map with all kinds of levels and Oggy wasn't interested(now) and continued noisy drinking. Jack was annoyed and as usual forced him to come. He kicked of the Orange Juice glass and took him to the 1st golf setting, Oggy spitted the straw off (which wasn't kicked away with the glass) and said Jack to play first. Meanwhile roach gang was using the first level as a fun fair ride. First Marky tried and he remarked that he enjoyed and the trio continued. Jack attacked and hit the ball. Joey came from another ride and saw the ball coming. Thinking it is an army attack, he took a baseball bat and hit perfectly. It can be said as a Cockroachy homerun, and that is because the ball had shot right on Jack's face. The gang laughed beside the slide. Jack angrily approached and began hitting with the golf stick(however he was only destroying the golf slide set) and the cockroaches began running away. Jack followed them until they climbed up Oggy's house's pipeline. Dee Dee teased Jack and said he should fly up here, but Jack just gasped and went away. The gang got trotted. Next was Oggy's turn and he shot the ball nicely. Slow and steady wins, Oggy thought. The slides were destroyed and there was only a clear path for the ball to go, like a highway. The ball went straight and slowly into the hole. Oggy raised his hands up cheerfully while Jack nodded in agreement. While celebrating Oggy mistakenly punched Jack's face. Jack gasped again(but this time in pain) and Oggy apologized to his pride. Then they came to Round 2, the ball will hit the strikers at the sides of the path and reach toward the target hole and the machine decides the prize. Oggy tried to play first but Jack pushed him off saying he's got to play first. Things were going nice but the machine said TILT ! And they watch Dee Dee's got the ball so it is Tilt. Jack's eyes wobble and split, and he loses his brain completely. Dee Dee tells him to see what he does next. Jack just approaches slowly. Dee Dee eats the ball, and inflates the ball into a large bubble, like of bubble gums. He leaves the "Bubball" and it sticks to Jack. Jack angrily says he will blast this bubble. Dee Dee said he can help him do that and popped the bubble with a loud "Pwok !" with his sharp nose and he strikes side by side like a ball and reaches the target hole. The machine squashes Jack. The machine gives him JackPot prize. Oggy said he will win an OggyPot and hit the ball with his S and Steady power. The ball landed on Squashed Jack. Jack confused asked who hit the ball. Oggy celebrated his second victory and then pretended not to know anything and began asking who hit the ball to my brother. Jack raised his head saying that he will check out. The ball toppled over to Uncle Bob's house. Oggy watched silently. Bob was making a palace of cards and was going to put a flag on top of it when the ball came and wreaked everything while Bob watched in horror. Bob came to Oggy's and asked him if it is his ball. Oggy said yes and offered him to take it. Bob gave Oggy "that" smile and pummeled Oggy. He put Oggy down who was shaped like a zombie. Round 3, was named Fun Fair Golf Dare. Oggy said the challenge is good except for the cockroach obstacle. Jack had a plan, he put a grenade instead of ball and hit it. It landed on a ice-cream which Cockroaches were eating on top of the merry-go-round. Dee Dee was going to bite it while Joey stopped him and threw away the grenade. The grenade safely black-blustered Bob's house into pieces. Oggy and Jack were enjoying until Bob came and make Jack sassafras.Now Round 4: Curse of the Golf Course. The cockroaches were already mining. Dee Dee pulled out a mummy(real ?) and stood on it's case. Marky cheered while Joey took photographs: then Marky pointed out a Anubis-headed Jack. Joey checked and remarked that he is Jack. The AnuJackis attempted to step of Joey, but they ran away in time. They ran in a pyramid(fake, of course) where Jack showed up as a monster, the cockroaches ran to the exit where Jack was shown as a guard. Then Jack was running after the gang. He took an axe after them. They kept running through different regions of Egypt(where did they come from ?) and Jack ordered the roaches to stop at once. Joey said that: "Have we ever stopped ?" Jack replied that he WILL stop them (we know he can't) and reached a high tower. Dee Dee blasted bomb packages under the tower and Jack crashed down like a pink sick cat. Oggy watched that Jack's turn is over and slowly hit the ball. To Oggy's bad luck, the ball went aside. Oggy's face was like crying, but the cockroaches helped him out by throwing the ball in the hole. Oggy cheered his fortune and the roaches laughed. Jack was confused. Final Round, the ball will par lots of slides and reach "Somewhere", upon that, the winner will be decided. Jack was fractured and assured himself that there won't be any mistake. Marky appeared, saying Jack won't make a mistake, they will make them do mistakes. He replaced the ball with an egg. As Jack hit it, the egg splattered over Jack with a fine nice "Thwok !" while the roaches laughed alongside a bush. Jack said it was a good prank that's when a chicken came and declared "her" egg. The cockroaches laughed while Jack was beaten up. Whatever it's happening it's happening good, Jack is useless to us, anyway. Jack say it's a bad day for him, but Oggy didn't mind, he cheerfully shot a good one. You see it's such a nice shot, it hit a telephone pole, then an aeroplane, then a sea-shell and also an astronaut floating in space. It is remarkable the Oggy shot such a nice one that the ball went out of the Earth. Then it came back to Earth and landed on a train-track setting. A Train approached and because of the ball, the train lost it's track(nonsense) and went out of the track. The train walked over the injured Jack. Oggy and the roaches watched in open-mouthed surprise. Jack was hardly alive, his heart-beat was almost visible. Oggy apologized and the cockroaches came and gave applause. Oggy thanked them, but for the sake of his brother, smashed them with the golf stick. The roaches beaten up felt betrayed. Then the roaches were tied as a péntaque ball, and Oggy was about to hurt a péntaque ball on em but it mistakenly went towards Jack who was sitting behind him on a wheelchair, fractured and mummified. Oggy apologized again, and Jack suddenly laughed at it. Happy Golf-ending! Gallery Jackpot.png Bob is Gasp.png Oggy and the Cockroaches The Mini Golf War Jack in Pyramid.png The Chicken.png The Mini Golf War Jackpot.png The Mini Golf War Gasp.png The Mini Golf War 1.png The Mini Golf War 2.png Videos References Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)